youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Markiplier
Markiplier is a YouTube personality who primarily uploads playthroughs of various video games. He has accumulated more than 450,000 subscribers, and makes a video every 25,000 subscribers or so to show his gratitude. He is prominently known for his videos pertaining to 'SCP: Containment Breach', 'Drunk Minecraft' and 'Happy Wheels Highlights'. His real name is Mark Fischbach. His name (Markiplier) is a combination of his first name, Mark, and the word 'Multiplier'. He is half Korean and half German. Despite his background, he's only fluent in English (He did attempt to speak Portuguese, but it ended horribly. You may find this in his Pesadelo Let's Play). He occasionally hosts charity livestreams in which he raises money to donate; he has raised $69,608.43 and he raises money by playing video games. Prominent video games Slenderman A few of Markiplier's most popular videos are those of his Slender playthroughs. He has mastered many of the Slender games, including Prison, Claustrophobia, Hospice, 7th Street, Mansion, and more. After trying a few times, he dedicated a few of his videos to a serious playthrough of Slender: Haunt, which he eventually mastered as well. He has yet to complete the original Slender: The Eight Pages, Slender: The Arrival, Carnival, or Christmas Special. The Christmas Special, (Which replaces Slenderman with a jolly Santa Claus, the grim music with Christmas music, buildings with gift boxes, and static with "Ho ho ho!") Mark says, is truly horrifying in its own way while also apparently destroying his childhood. He seems to have grown quite fond of Slenderman, as seen in his playthrough of the Indie Game Evil, where a gargantuan version of Slenderman was seen. With such appearances, he took to calling Slenderman "Slendy." Indie Horror Games Markiplier has played many indie horror games, dedicating an entire playlist to them. He takes suggestions from his subscribers as well as finding them out himself. Sometimes, Yamimash recommends indie games to him, or he plays games that Yamimash played that he finds intriguing. Though he has received requests to play games built on RPGMaker, such as Ib or Mad Father, he has stated in a video before that he feels that such games are silly, and aren't really his style. If you wanna check the play list out click here. While he plays the games he occasionally gives a critique. While playing "Evil," an Indie Horror Game, Mark was not amused. He could not find the objective of the game, and while he liked a few mechanics of the game, he did not think that the slow-paced and clumsy controls kept the atomsphere going. Whatever atmosphere the game had grown in the first moments of the experience was completely obliterated soon after. A balloon version of Slenderman left Mark confounded, also stating that one couldn't just put scary stuff in a game and have it actually scary. Some Indie Games that he has played include, but are not limited to: Hide, Stalked, One Late Night, Evil, Hyde, Slendytubbies, Inside, The Corridor, Maze, Hylophobia, The Rake: Return to Asylum, The House, The House 2, Where Am I, Bunny Man: Lost Souls, Labyrinth, Labyrinth (as in Greek Mythology), The Rake: Hostel, Which, 1916, Imscared, Resolute Dark, Forest, Lasting, Exmortis, Mental Hospital, Illusion, Pesadelo, Inculcation, Sonic.exe, Dark Ocean, Fibrillation, Dream of the Bloodmoon, and The Grudge. Amnesia: The Dark Descent Often citing Amnesia as a truly terrifying game, Markiplier has dedicated many of his videos to the playthrough of both Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and custom stories made for the game. So far, his favorite custom stories seem to be: The Things in the Night and The Great Work. Here is a list of his Custom Story Playthroughs: (Coming soon) SCP Containment Breach Despite saying he won't play this game again, Mark continues to do so. SCP involves different monsters starting with a root SCP followed by some number (i.e. SCP-000). SCP-173 is the most common one which instantly kills you when your character blinks. He has also played through different mods of the game, including Slender Mod and My Little Pony Mod (which is probably the reason why he's not a brony). He also played a fan-made mod of the game that changed all monsters' textures, as well as many otehr textures and sounds, to either be related to him or his channel or to be Markiplier himself. After the release of version 0.7.1, Mark started doing videos on SCP Containment Breach again (sometimes "cheating" his way through because the game can be a pain in his butt). He restated that SCP Containment Breach has given him some of the biggest scares. Drunk Minecraft Markiplier's first Drunk Minecraft was uploaded to his channel on the 8th of August 2012 and very rapidly became a fan favourite. It mainly features him with his two friends Muyskerm (Bob) & Lordminion777 (Wade) playing Minecraft while intoxicated. The first season consisted of 32 episodes and ran until early December. After many requests, Mark uploaded the first of the second season of Drunk Minecraft on the 21st of March 2013, and in the second season, Mark, Bob & Wade will have objectives to complete competetivley to become the winner of the episode, however no one knows how long the second season will run for, however the first ran for a total of 32 episodes. Livestreams Mark has done numerous livestreams on Twitch. He has also done a few major charity livestreams, one of them being the 8000 dollar Cancer Research Charity Donation and an almost 7000 dollar donation to an Organ charity. His most recent Livestream event, held on May 18th, 2013, Mark and his community were able to raise over $20,000 for the "American Cancer Society" charity in under 9 hours. In total, Mark, with the continued support of his loyal subscribers, raised $69,608.43 since the last charity livestream. Co-op Video Games Markiplier has played collaboration horror games a few times. He first did a collaboration with another popular Youtube Horror Let's Play-er, Yamimash. After this, he also played multiple Garry's Mod custom horror maps and an Indie Game called Slendytubbies with Yamimash, and played a non-horror game called Castle Crashers with 3 other youtubers. He has played a game called Primal Fear, which he is considering playing co-op with other Youtubers. However, he has let his subscribers decide. Demeanor During Gameplay Markiplier plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let's Players on Youtube. While some, such as ChaoticMonki, play with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, and others such as Pewdipie play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, Mark plays with a mixture of both. When things are quiet, he thinks and calms down before trying to solve the puzzle. He commonly takes on an exaggerated facade of courage and bravado when clear of danger, proclaiming his superhuman strength, bravery, and incredible good looks. He (jokingly) overstates either his gaming skills, or his incompetence with solving puzzles, and threatens off-screen monsters, and sometimes real people, with a variety of awkward-often chair related-violence. Upon the appearance of an enemy, he often panics, giving his trademark (no pun intended) screams and fleeing towards the nearest available closet. Upon the departing/escape from the threat, his smooth attitude returns and so do his jeers of derison towards the game's antagonist. However, on games such as Cat Mario or Give Up, or any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into a fit of rage. He is often very fired up while playing such games. Alongside his suave and sonorous voice, Mark has a well-trained eye for quality in games, praising especially creative or innovative features, especially physics. After playing a game, he will often pause for a minute before ending the video to talk about the quality of the game, what it did and didn't do well, as well as giving the developer advice as to how to make the game better. Markiplier's Quotes "Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier, and welcome back to -" "AAAAHHAHAHAHAHHHHH!!!" (His scream of horror) "AGGHGHHGHAH!!!" (His usually high-pitched scream of fury in respnse to solutions to puzzles that were right in front of his nose after a lot of wasted time) "FPPSHSHPPOW!" (Expression of mind being blown) "I'M SO STRONG/TOUGH/BRAVE/HANDSOME/SMART" "I'm not scared. Not even a little bit." Invariably said at start of videos. "Okay, now I'm scared. I'M SCARED!" Invariably follows above quote. "Heeey Baby." Said to any non-corpse/monster female encountered. Commonly said to the angel statues in Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and its custom stories. "A-ha! Chair!" Exclaimed upon discovery of his weapon of choice. "I don't even know what he did, I don't even care!" "Wade!!!" "Fwip-Fwow!" (Mark's fool-proof and guaranteed monster evasion technique) "Red light. Green light!" "I'm a spastic saver!" "Not happy fun times." "Fuck-a you, exams!" "Why can't I computer!! (Bashes head into keyboard multiple times) Why!!!" "Yup. Jumpscares Galore." "Holy Balls!" "Fuck you and fuck everything you care about." "I will first shake his hand for making such an awesome custom story, and then I'll PUNCH HIM IN THE DICK!...I'll punch them in the dick so hard they'll become women!... ''Now I'll get all of my fans go to your house and HOLD YOU DOWN while I punch you in the dick." (In a fit of rage during his playthrough of the Amnesia custom story The Great Work)''' ''"Dick Punching Party!!!" (when he rages for the game maker being a troll... or when he gets pissed for no big reason but takes it out on the game maker anyway) "Holy Hell!" (Also, "Ho Ho Holy Hell!" when he plays "Slender Christmas Special") "I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah!" "That thing likes to scream in my ear." "AAHH! That is a beast of legend!" (Labyrinth) "Wharfstache don't take no shit from no one." (Fall of Slenderman) "Thank you so much." "I'm rambling on again." "Sound is everything in a game." "Bull! BULLLLL!!!!" "What is going oAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" "I boosh you!" (Limbo) "I'm King of the Squirrels!!!" "HAAAAABUSKI!!!" (usually when playing Happy Wheels) "I'm like the face of Cheez-It!" "Ahhh, piss!" "I'm a strong independent woman, WHO DON'T NEED HELP FROM NO MAN!" (DreadOut) "And as always, I will see yooouuu, In the next video! BYE BYEEE!" "BOXESSS!!!!!!!!!" ''(Whenever he see's boxes, particularly in GMod playthroughs) ''"WHEREEEES THE BLAAACKSMIITH?!" (Eluesis) (Other variations spoken in the same vocal pattern and tone) "I CAN FEEL THE TREES!: (Slender: The Arrival)